Pearlshipping: Perfect Match
by Ash Berlitz
Summary: Paul physically abuses Dawn, and Ash has no clue what is going on. How will things with Dawn and Paul resolve? What will Ash do? A pearlshipping story.
1. Observation

**A fan-suggested story and no offense to Ikarishippers! Mostly Ash's POV and narrative POV.**

* * *

 **(ASH'S POV)**

I got up from my bed, knowing that it is time for school. Ugh, the word, 'school' hurts me more than my football practices. In the bathroom, I change into my casual clothes, I brush my teeth and wash my face. I finish all of that so, I head downstairs, wondering what is up for breakfast. I see I have bacon, boiled eggs, and cereal for breakfast. Not bad, very delicious. I began to eat the boiled eggs, which gave me something to think about, a girlfriend. I heard Barry telling me always to get a female partner at this time of school. I wonder why. He also pointed out that the others are couples, I saw Gary with Misty, and my other friends that are in a relationship. But, what about me? Dawn probably likes Paul. I guess I'm going to be the only one without a girlfriend. Terrible feeling, but I have to shrug with life until I get lucky to get a lover soon enough, it's a great feeling when I have a girlfriend. We can laugh together, do affectionate things, embarrassing things, and that's what I like about having a girlfriend. I finish eating my breakfast. I thanked my mom for making breakfast.

"Have a great school day, dear," said Delia.

"I will." I then headed off to school.

While on my way to school, I just realized that this is the last day of school, what a relief. I saw a familiar face, which was Barry, heading directly towards me.

"Hey, Ash!" Barry yelled. His eyes seem full of excitement, about what? He had a look on his face like if you didn't do that, you would die. Same old Barry.

"What?" I rolled my eyes over.

"It is the last day of school man!"

"Well, thanks captain obvious, I was already thinking about that." He sure can read my mind.

"School will finally be over, I can finally play a lot of games over my vacation, I can travel to different places, won't have to do intricate work, I can do anything,"

"You hate school that much? Jeez, you must have a big internet life."

"There is nothing much to do in real life, so I just play a lot of games," said Barry, laughing.

Jesus, playing a lot of games is not a good idea. It makes you dumb, less time to study which results in lower marks! People these days. I see a person with a dark blue jacket; I can tell it is Paul, immediately joining our conversation. I can inform you that person is cold in both; outside and inside. Serious and doesn't care about everybody else except for himself. He has very few friends, only Gary, and Barry.

"Sup," said Paul. His eyes quickly lock on mine. It looks like he wants me out of here.

"What up man!" Said Barry.

"Nothing much, school work is boring, too easy. I should have gone to a higher difficulty school."

Well, of course, he thinks he is the smartest, I wonder about that. I'm not even involved in the conversation; I'm just going to be quiet. I'm afraid I will be made fun of if I try to talk with him.

"Are you excited for last day of school Paul?"

"Pfft, more like; bored."

"How come man? You get to do anything; you get to spend two months of free time!" Barry said, with a frown.

I know the answer to that, he is bored of everything. All he wants is a girlfriend. He has been teasing Dawn for quite a while. Thank god Dawn doesn't like him back. If I recall, Dawn has not been coming to school. Lately, I really wonder what happened to her.

"Why is Ash following you? Never mind, he takes this path to school," said Paul, rolling his eyes.

"I wonder about the high-caliber girls. They look smoking hot," said Barry.

"Pfft, every girl you asked rejected you."

I was holding back my cringe; this guy can be hysterical sometimes.

"Hey! Don't talk crap; Dawn rejected you!"

"Is that so?" Paul said, with a huge grin on his face.

Wait, what? My mind whirls around in confusion; didn't Dawn reject this piece of crap? What? I recently heard that Dawn rejected Paul. Maybe I am taking this too early; I'm going to let him finish. Ash is anxiously waiting; hoping that Paul will finish talking.

"Dawn and I are dating now," said Paul.

Ash felt a shotgun blast to his heart. Is Paul dating Dawn? But, how? These little words that Paul said must be a joke, I thought Dawn hated Paul, this makes no sense! Ash is sweating, nervous and anxious.

"WHAT?" Barry yelled, in amazement.

"That's right, Dawn and me are going on a date now."

I had to speak now, I can't tolerate this conversation from going any further, it is killing me. To hear that Paul is dating Dawn is a nightmare. To see my crush taken by Paul, it has an enormous impact on me. Right at the last day of school, how good can this get?

"I thought Dawn hated you, Paul!" I said.

"What? Are you jealous that Dawn and I are dating?"

"What? No, I'm not." I need to play it cool; I need a massive cover up on my burning hot cheeks.

"Well, she's all mine," said Paul, with tremendous pride.

I decided to shut up; I need a huge explanation. I feel like I'm descending into darkness, but I don't give up, not yet. I need a lot of clarity and evidence. What Paul said is making me sick.

We arrived at school; there was a massive parade of students. A lot of them were seated on the stair steps talking about things. There were so many things going on; I'm quickly starting to believe this is going to become an entire nightmare. A skateboarder almost hit me.

"Watch where you are going, kid!"

These guys are real mean, you mess with them, their group of friends will team up and start calling you shit for the entire day. So, I proceeded and said nothing. By my left-hand side, I saw a group of girls, consisting of Dawn, Misty, Blue, May, and Leaf. They all were talking about their subject too. Something caught my eye, I can't tell if it was my brain imagining things, a fly hitting my eye but, I am clearly seeing Paul sitting beside Dawn, with all the other girls paying attention to them. Right when I was about to look away, I see Paul kiss Dawn. I stammered, I instantly looked away, preventing myself from looking back. I heard some awe's behind me, some I heard were questioning Dawn.

Meanwhile with the group of girls, Paul, and Dawn.

"Dawn, you seem disgusted," said Leaf.

Dawn immediately was about to tell Leaf she was disgusted, until she saw Paul, grinning that he would publish edited pictures about Dawn being naked and burning down the school. If Dawn didn't do what Paul wants her to do, she would be the laughing stock of this school.

"I don't seem disgusted," Dawn replied.

May and Leaf were suspicious; they knew that Dawn rejected Paul, and somehow they are dating.

"Dawn, didn't you use to hate Paul?" May asked.

Dawn thought about the threat Paul would do. "Nope, I don't hate him. Instead, I love him," said Dawn. She almost looks like she has a frown on her face, nobody can tell if she is smiling or frowning, they believe it's nothing.

"Well, I'm glad for you Dawn," said Blue.

Misty and Leaf were busy talking about volleyball.

"Leaf, are you going to try out for the volleyball team next year?" Misty asked.

"Yeah, I will."

"Dawn, will you try out?"

"I love to; volleyball is my favorite sport."

"Blue, will you try out?"

"I don't know, I'm going to be busy a lot next year," said Blue. With a worried expression.

"Come on! We hope you join next year."

"I will try!"

The school bell rings, everyone starts heading into school. It was a slow process; there was a lot of people, so many people pumped for the last day of school. This day is going to be huge, there is a lot of people talking, there is many activities set up, and people don't get to do work on the last day of school.

Ash is at his locker to put his backpack inside. He spots Dawn coming towards him.

"Hey Ash," said Dawn.

"Hey," said Ash, with a depressed tone.

"Is something the matter Ash?"

"No, nothing, I'm busy, I got to head to class." Ash headed off to class, ending the conversation quickly, leaving Dawn worried.

The science class went outside for their free time; everybody was talking about next year and their new school they will attend. A group of people was playing football. Ash was with Gary and Drew; Paul was with Barry and Red. Dawn was watching with her friends.

Ash was tackled hard by Paul when he received the pass from Gary. Ash got up, angered. The team line up, then Drew hikes it to Gary. Ash was wide open again; Gary threw a pass to him, and he scored a touchdown. The girls were cheering like crazy. The fun time was over when the teacher said no tackle football.

The boys decided to talk with the girls.

"Sup, Misty," said Gary.

"Hey, Gary!"

"Have you heard about Barry?" Gary is gossiping to Misty. "He got rejected by all the girls he asked." Gary and Misty began to laugh.

"What are they laughing about?" Barry said, in suspense.

"They are probably laughing at you," said Ash.

"I see now. Hey, you two, shut the hell up!" Barry yelled to Gary and Misty. They both stopped laughing.

The bell has rung; it was time for next class.

It is currently social studies; nobody is apprehensive because every class is free time. Boy, I'm worried this class might go down the sink. Everybody is throwing paper around; the girls were enjoying throwing paper at Dawn. I look at Paul throw paper at Dawn, and she seems to frown each time he does it. This is a clue that Dawn doesn't like Paul. Something is wrong is going on with them. I know that love does not work that way. I decided to stop thinking and play around; I think I'm going to enjoy this day!

The teacher was not here, so I decided to flip a table over and use it as cover, everybody was surprised. I grab my binder and grab twenty sheets of paper and roll them up into a ball. I began to throw a barrage of paper at Dawn; I was laughing hard. Dawn is a paper monster! Her entire body is covered up with paper, everybody else was laughing, she was laughing back too. I felt happy. However, Paul was angry.

Paul secretly threw a pencil at Ash, hurting him.

What the hell, I look at my arm to see a thin scrape. I look around to see who threw the pencil. Paul was busy throwing papers at Gary. I shrugged off and continue throwing paper around the class. Everybody was enjoying this. Drew and I were taking cover behind a table; we decided to throw a bunch of paper at Paul. So we waited we were stocking up papers, making a pile of paper, and then boom, we threw twenty balls of paper at him. We were surprised, he had his weaponry too, he held a bunch of paper in his arms and launched them towards us, the scenery felt like raining meteors when he did. All we did was took cover and enjoy the dramatic moment. Paul threw a hard paper ball at me, and it hurt. Everybody else was going back to regular talking, Paul and I were the only ones throwing paper in the classroom. I decided to throw paper harder at Paul; it looks like that set him off. Before he could do anything, the teacher came into the class and caught us throwing paper, and she yelled at the mess of paper in the classroom, I couldn't hold back my laughter.

Paul and I head down to the office for a very stupid reason.


	2. Energetic

**Meanwhile in the office.**

Paul and I were shortly released from the room after a small talk from the principal not to create a mess again, innocent talk, nobody was offending each other, thank god.

I was heading back to class until I felt something pull me back. It was Paul, who held me up by my neck. I was struggling to breathe.

"Hey, idiot, you get near Dawn, and I will mess you up terribly." Paul let go of me, and he headed back to class. My neck felt very sore. Jesus, what is his problem? I didn't even do anything with Dawn. Next time, I will keep my eyes open for Paul, in case he plans to beat me up. That would be terrifying.

I arrive to class, only to hear the bell ringing. What a waste of human resources. Hey, at least it was locker break. I met up with Drew, this time, and he was talking with May and Misty. I heard a very intriguing conversation.

"Paul and Dawn don't match together," said Drew. Somehow, that made me feel better.

"Whenever I see Dawn, she is holding her stomach, it looks like someone kicked her there, probably Paul," said May.

"I told her to break up with Paul but, she doesn't want to."

"Why?" I asked.

"No idea, I can probably come close to a conclusion that Paul is possibly forcing Dawn to be his girlfriend under threatening force," said Drew. Everyone was shocked at the news, and I kept feeling better.

"But, how can that be true?" Misty asked.

"Can't be true yet, I would need evidence."

I blurted out. "If Paul is using force on Dawn to make her his girlfriend, he must be using something, like a privacy violation. I know that Dawn hates Paul. She would never be with him, so that means Paul might be using something very corrupt against her." I wonder if that was my rage kicking in, she is always loyal to me. There is no way she would be with a cruel man that does nothing except offending people. Dawn's personality is to get along with everybody, she is always honest, a reliable person. Recently, Paul must have done something very corrupt to her; he must have changed her! God damn him, all the meteors in this galaxy should rain hell upon him. She is very hard to be taken by such a cold person, with a personality completely the opposite of her. At this moment, I was spacing out in my thoughts.

"I never knew Ash can be smart for once," said May, who was currently giggling. The others began to laugh with her too. Why? Did I say something wrong? What is wrong with these people? Were they laughing that I finally became smart? Arceus, just aid me in this situation, please. I scratch my head in confusion, clueless why they are laughing.

"Ash, it is evident you love Dawn," said Drew. With a cheery grin, it looks like if he wants me and Dawn to be together. I began to sweat; I felt my ears turning red, my face turning into absolute redness. I must have fallen into a trap. As much as I know about Drew, he is an intelligent person alright. He can discover anything, even profound signs of love. I should have been aware of that.

I look around, trying to cover up my crimson face. I see that Misty and May were awing. Why is this about me now? Now the news is going to be widespread throughout the entire school. Arceus, help me god damn it! I was getting very panicky; my thoughts were falling in defeat. I never knew that my friends had that kind of attitude, they were talking about how Paul and Dawn don't match together, now their conversation is like knives, pointed towards me. Attempting to get Dawn and me together.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I finally said something, I was so nervous, that's all I could say. It's the best I could do to cover up and reduce my panic.

"You and Dawn surely match together," said Misty. I knew this was going to be an entire nightmare; I was not expecting them to start talking about me.

"What makes you say that?!"

"Because, you both match!" They laughed.

I wanted the bell to ring so badly; I was stuck. I was on a battlefield, right in the middle of two big armies firing bullets after another. The chances of me getting hit are 99%. That is how the situation felt to me right now. I glance around; the scenery was growing huge in people. I can see a bunch of students looking at this so-called 'romance' conversation. All the lockers were locked, I was on the edge of being the center of attention until I heard the bell ring, it was deafening. I had a huge relief, thank you Arceus. You managed to get me out of this black hole. I owe you one.

I head to the next class of free time which was an art class. I sat beside Gary. We sat there, bored. Everyone else was goofing off. I wonder what is up with Paul; he has been more aggressive recently.

"Are you going to get a girlfriend?" Gary asked. Oh boy, just when I thought the romantic talk was over, this looks like round two. Gary likes to see people together; that explains a lot. He may have good looks, but his personality towards girls certainly downgrades him.

"I am."

"Ooo, who will that be?"

"I won't tell you." Why does he want to know so badly?

"Come on Ash. I always keep secrets."

I laugh. "No, you don't."

"Give me a hint."

"Fine, her name ends with an N."

The bell rings right after that.

I was at my locker doing nothing, only busy in my thoughts. Let's see, Drew, Misty, and May know that I love Dawn. That's a first. Now, Gary talks to me if I'm going to get a girlfriend, that's a second. Now I pray to Arceus to prevent a third one. I hear my name from behind in the distance; I immediately look to the direction I heard it the speech. My eyes grew in total shock when I found out that Misty said: "Ash loves Dawn!" GREAT, ARCEUS, YOU DID THE OPPOSITE! I ran to Misty.

"No, I don't! STOP yelling!" I shouted at Misty.

"Aw, you are no fun, Ash."

"Shut up! You are making things very worse!"

"You mean, I'm making them sweet for you and Dawn." I blushed. I hit her on the head.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Causing everybody to look at me, and I was stunned when Dawn was staring at me too. Does this mean Misty already told her? No, this can't be. I observed Dawn; she was smiling. Oh god, this meant only one thing, she did hear what Misty said. A crowd of people was gathering, and it was the crowd I did not expect, it was a bunch of people I knew. If it were a group of people I didn't know, I would be all right with that because they would have no idea what Misty was talking about.

I was backing off until I reached a dead-end. It was Gary and Barry who was preventing me from going any back further.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your lover?" Gary said, grinning.

"Ash, I thought you love her?" Barry said.

Now how in the world am I going to respond to that? All I could say is shut up, but it was completely useless. I saw people pushing Dawn closer to me; her face looks like it melted under immense pressure. Suddenly, I see Paul coming to the crowd; everyone started dispersing. I guess he is very scary. Dawn fell back, she was too shy, and she saw Paul coming, I had trouble figuring out her expression; her eyes looked like she saw a ghost. I couldn't be sure. I know for a fact that Paul is here.

"What is happening here?" Paul demanded.

I was the first to speak up. "Nothing happened, we were all partying about the school going to end!" I was nervously laughing.

"Stop lying, what was going on here?" How the hell did he detect that lie? Even I couldn't detect that.

"We were talking about how you and Dawn don't match," said Gary, which caused Paul to be angry.

"Excuse me? What the heck did you just say, irritating idiot?" Gary signaled his head towards me, causing Paul to glare at me.

"What? Don't look at me."

I saw Paul forming a fist, I can't be scared, not at this time!

"Fine, want to know what happened? Then, I will tell you what happened. We were talking about you, weak cold-blooded man." I said with a firm direct tone. Everybody is starting to back off, except for Paul. "The only possible reason is why Dawn is your girlfriend is that you forced her to." Everything is beginning to heat up, I can almost feel the air turning thick, we were currently four minutes late in the class schedule, a teacher can come at any moment and put us all in detention. "Dawn and I match together; you are nothing but a nasty, absolutely corrupted person."

"DO YOU THINK I USED FORCE TO MAKE DAWN MY GIRLFRIEND? WHAT IF I DID?" Paul shouted; he charged towards me like a bulldog, a time-bomb about to explode, just a countdown of a few seconds. I got into defensive position, I felt a sharp blow to my chest and head and then saw people holding Paul. My vision began to turn blurry; it was becoming darker, I began to see the light fainting away, I turn my head, and see Dawn in a worried expression, fighting against Paul. My vision was so blurry; I can no longer figure out if she was Dawn. I heard so many voices passing over me. Too much chaos. Everything became abstract; I couldn't hear any more sounds and my vision turned black.

"What is wrong with you Paul?!" Dawn screamed.

"Shut up; I did what had to be done."

"THAT IS WRONG! YOU ARE AN AGGROANT ASSHOLE!" Dawn screamed. Somehow, that angered Paul more. She began to hit Dawn, hard in her chest and slap her across the face. Gary punched Paul in the face and Barry tackled him straight to the ground. Suddenly, the scene was filled with teachers, and they were strict as hell. They took Paul to detention; the others were forced to go to class. Dawn's mouth was bleeding; she had bruises on her arm.

The group was at physical education class; everybody was dead silent. Nobody wanted to talk; nobody wanted to know about what happened. Dawn's expression did not change throughout the entire class. Later, the class was dismissed to do some physical activities outside.

Dawn is crying on the bleachers. Leaf and Blue came to confront her.

"It's alright Dawn, you are fine," said Blue with a worried expression.

"Paul is under suspension, it's alright," Leaf patted Dawn.

"It's my fault, I was so weak, I let Paul take over me!" Dawn hit the bleachers with her hand. Dawn is currently in a devastated state, sobbing.

"Don't blame yourself, Dawn; that will hurt you internally."

"What Blue is saying is right, don't blame yourself."

She felt like nothing; she isn't sure that Ash loves her. She felt like a total disaster, a hole that Dawn couldn't get out of, reputation ruined.

The class was over. Dawn headed went to get her lunch at her locker. All her friends could do is watch her depressed state. The students were gossiping about Ash.

"Jesus, Ash had the nerve to insult Paul."

"Yeah! He is very brave; I wonder if he is alright."

"He did a terrible mistake, he should not have messed with Paul; he ended up the clinic because of that." Some students were laughing.

Dawn was about to beat the disrespectful students until her friends stopped her, she shrugged off in anger. They sat down and began to eat; they were in the science classroom, where Grade 9s' usually eat.

* * *

 **Holy, what a chapter! Is Ash going to be alright? A huge cliffhanger!**


	3. Meeting

I began to feel myself, my senses returning to normal, my thinking process reactivating routinely. I can feel my legs and pain on my head. My left eye opened followed by my right eye. They both had blurred vision which soon focused. I can feel my back resting on something soft; my head was on something comfortable. I was laid down on the bed, my eyes were pointing to the ceiling, all I saw was a light, casting its many rays onto my eyes. I lifted my head and looked around the room. I instantly realized that I was in the clinic of this school.

Fury is building inside of me; I want to have revenge on Paul for what he has done to me. I was getting very irritated at this moment, about to go flying out of this room like a ball of fire heading towards the target with such seeking rapid intensity, anything in the way would be obliterated and spontaneously combust. I saw the door open, and it was Nurse Joy coming in. I looked at myself, to my surprise, I am still wearing my clothes; only my shoes were taken off.

"Hello, I am Nurse Joy. Are you feeling well?"

"Yeah."

"I heard about the incident, it was pretty bad, I can assure you that. You recovered just fine; you were only unconscious temporarily, no brain damage, no bone structure or lethal damage. Just temporary unconsciousness. You are okay to leave the clinic, Paul is suspended from school and is not allowed to get near you at the other school." I am relieved to hear that.

"Thanks." I felt pretty weak. Just enough to get up.

"Take care!"

"I will." I left the clinic; I was heading to get my lunch at my locker and then head to the science room to eat lunch there. I didn't feel like thinking about what happened. I got my lunch and arrived at the science class. I twisted the doorknob and entered. I am shocked to see that everybody is soundless when I entered, they all seemed like dead people. I sat beside with Gary. Thank god this school has different lunch places, so I wouldn't hear a lot of talking and random people doing crap. I slowly started to scan people from my left, completely unaware of my front. Blue, May, Misty, Dawn and Leaf. I then instantaneously looked to Dawn.

"Hey, Ash." Dawn was the first to talk.

"Oh hey, Dawn." I staggered to keep my focus on Dawn.

"Are you okay Ash?" said Dawn, with a concerned expression.

"I'm okay; it was nothing huge." I then spotted a bruise on Dawn's arm.

"Dawn, what happened to you?" I asked; this time, I am worried about her, I don't know why. Dawn and I were the only people talking.

"Well, Paul hit my arm." Some people gasped. I gasped with them.

Everyone started to pay their attention to only Dawn and me. "Good thing Paul is in suspension; he won't harm you anymore." That caused her to smile.

"The truth is that Paul forced me to date him. Otherwise, he threatened he would beat me up and publish embarrassing pictures about me," said Dawn. Almost on the verge of crying, everybody gasped at what she said.

That's it; I can't see her in that current mood. I embraced Dawn. Her eyes lock with mine, her mouth opened and did not say anything. She was straightaway surprised. "Dawn, it's not your fault, there is nothing that shows you are guilty." She smiled.

"Thanks, I needed that." She hugged me. My face turned crimson. I look around, and I see people smiling, some were grinning. I didn't care.

Everybody has finished their lunch. We decided to chat for a while.

"Thanks the stars, Paul is gone, whew," said Leaf.

"Yeah, I'm glad about that. Let's talk about something different now, whenever I hear about that Paul incident, it damages my brain," said Drew.

"Oh guys, did you forgot that it was early dismissal today?" Blue said.

"What? Really?" I asked.

"Yep," said Dawn.

"Man, that's great. I can hear people cheering already, one more minute till the school ends!"

"Hey guys, we should all add each other on Skype! Do you guys have skype?" Gary asked. They all nodded. They took their time to add each other on Skype.

The bell has rung, everybody started roaring like crazy. The school was over, people slamming lockers, everybody was running outside, looks like this nightmare is over for me. I went to get my backpack from my locker and start heading home; it is going to be a long vacation. I met up with Dawn and the others.

"You guys feeling pumped?" Barry asked.

"Kind of," I said.

"I'm feeling pretty pumped, school work is finally over; I don't get any more stress!" Gary said, full of excitement.

I was unaware that I was getting closer to Dawn.

"Ash, you are too close to Dawn," said Leaf, giggling.

"Oh, sorry! I was distracted by something." That was embarrassing, wrong time to think about her.

"Were you distracted by Dawn's beautiful looks?" Blue asked, chuckling. Everybody started giggling with Dawn too. No, not this again, not another romantic torture trap. Hell! At this rate, I'm going to receive a beating of embarrassments. Please, not now. I already suffered too much at school today; I don't want to endure more problems anymore today. Arceus, I beg you for assistance, please, this is a full-on bombardment from this group, nobody will save me, it's every man for himself. I decided to play safe and say nothing.

"Is something the matter Ash? Too shy to respond back?" May asked. Seriously May, seriously?! Now you are involved in this? Great, just what I needed. Should have not taken the bait.

"Nothing, why don't you bother Dawn about it?"

"Sure Ash," said Barry. Yes, thank you. Finally, I'm not the target anymore. I grinned.

"Hey Dawn, what do you think about Ash?" She began to blush. Ha, take that! Payback for embarrassing me.

"E- what? Ash?" Dawn is significantly staggering with what to say. I began to chuckle hard.

"Ash, stop laughing!" Dawn said, she softly hit my back. That hit from her felt pretty nice. Nice? Felt? I'm stupid.

"Fine, I will." I chuckled in a teasing manner.

We will take our ways to arrive at our houses.

"Bye!" I said to everybody. Everybody said bye to each other.

"Wait, guys, when you arrive home, make sure to go on Skype!" Gary shouted. Everyone nodded.

I arrived home. I saw my mom watching TV, a channel on the current elections for president in the country. She surely loves politics. That was my mom; her name is Delia. She is pretty kind to people, very accommodating to guests, no, amazingly kind to strangers.

"Welcome back Ash! Proud that you are going to have a long vacation?" Delia asked.

"Yep, I am!" Man, I feel pretty happy right now. I unpacked my things from my backpack and threw them downstairs. I had a quick shower, clean for the day. I went upstairs and fell on the bed. Home sweet home. I left school with happiness. Why am I so happy? I thought. I think Dawn likes me; I can't wait to do something with her over the weekend. I began to daydream about Dawn. She is beautiful, the perfect match for me, it just feels right.

I could hear footsteps; I am still in deep concentration in my thoughts. "Ash, what are you thinking about?" Delia asked. She sure knows how to read peoples' minds.

"Um, nothing."

"It is probably Dawn you are thinking about." She giggled.

"Mom!" I blushed hard. It's much more embarrassing when a mom thinks you love someone.

I realized that Gary said to get on skype, crap! I must have got my friends worried! I take out my phone and log on skype; I accede to the group chat.

\- Ash has joined the group chat.

"Hey, Ash!" – Gary

"Hey, guys." – Ash

"hi guys im sorry if my spellig is wrong" – Barry

"Lol, you type horribly xD" – Leaf

"Guys, how about we all visit the caves on Sunday?" – Gary

"Sounds like fun." – Dawn

"Sure." – Misty

"I can come." – Ash

"Alright. Do any of you have plans for today?" – Gary

"Nope." – Ash

"me neither" - Barry

"Gary, I have a plan for you!" – Leaf

"What might that be?" – Gary

"I will talk about that with you in private right now, see you later guys! Sorry to leave early." – Leaf

"No problem." – Misty

\- Gary and Leaf left the group chat.

"im bored im leaving cya guys" – Barry

"Cya." – Ash

"Bye." – Misty

\- Barry has left the group chat.

"I'm going to go too; I will see you guys on Saturday." – Blue

"Bye!" – Dawn

\- Blue left the group chat.

\- May, Drew, and Misty left the group chat.

Unexpectedly, three people left at the same time. Leaving Dawn and me the only ones in the group chat.

"Ash, I got something to tell you." – Dawn

"Yeah?" – Ash

She isn't responding; I waited for a minute.

"Dawn?" – Ash

"HELP! Someone familiar is banging on my." – Dawn

She didn't reply anything else back. I started to feel apprehensive; that's it. Thank god I saw her house before and know where to go. My entire body began to crumble in fear; I decided to ignore it. I shut down Skype, put the phone in my pocket and ran down fast stairs. My heart was pounding; Dawn was in danger I thought.

Meanwhile with Dawn.

Paul has busted the door open. The sight of Paul brought a cold mood to the house.

"Hello, do you miss me?"

"NO, I DO NOT! I WISH MY MOM WERE HERE" Dawn screamed.

"Remember, I will beat you up and publish embarrassing pictures about you!" Paul said, with an evil grin on his face.

"I don't care what you are going to do! Ash will stop you!"

"What?! You don't like me anymore? Guess I will have to use force on you again."

"NO! STOP!"

Paul began to hit Dawn. He pinned her to the wall; he bashed her head onto the wall.

"Love me or I will continue to hurt you."

"NO! LET GO OF ME!" Dawn tried to resist but was hugely overpowered by Paul.

I opened the door.

"Where are you going, Ash?" Delia asked.

"Somewhere, I will be right back!" I ran off. I ran to my limits, that message sent my entire life to a sink, If I didn't save her, I would fall into corruption. I was sweating, running as fast as I could to Dawn's house. Finally, I reached her house. I saw her house opened; my eyes were widened, my body was in ready position. I ran straight into the house; my eyes caught Paul hitting Dawn. That made my eyes almost pop out; I was now a weapon of rage.

"LET HER GO OF HER!" I pushed Paul so hard; he was launched all the way to a wall. I am furious; I didn't care if Paul died, all I wanted to do is protect Dawn from him.

"You want to go? Dawn isn't right for you."

"DAWN DOESN'T LOVE YOU; THAT IS NOT HOW YOU MAKE A RELATIONSHIP WORK! USING FORCE TO ACHIEVE LOVE WON'T WORK!" I somehow became an expert at love.

Paul charged towards Ash. This time, Ash was ready.

Paul put Ash into a headlock but was able to break out, Ash and Paul exchange fists after fists to their head, arms, and chest. Ash kicked Paul hard at his leg, hurting his left leg. Paul swung his fist and missed Ash. Giving Ash a perfect opportunity to hit his face, which he did. Paul fell to the ground, but he grabbed Ash with him to the ground.

Dawn stood there, frozen, watching the entire fight.

"ASH AND PAUL STOP FIGHTING!"

The fight began to grow intense; some furniture was knocked over. Broken lamp, broken glass, and chairs. Finally, Ash knocked Paul unconscious. Ash held Paul to the ground allowing Dawn to call 911. The police came in a lighting speed of seven minutes and arrested Paul.

Ash had a bleeding face. At the bathroom, he wipes off some of the blood from his face. He is glad to see Dawn intact, only a few bruises on her arm again.

Her mom immediately came home.

"Dear are you okay?!" She was crying, her mom is Johanna. Very kind and worries a lot about Dawn.

"I'm alright mom, thanks to Ash, he stopped Paul from doing any further damage."

"I'm so grateful. Thank you very much, you look very hurt!" Johanna said, in concern.

"It's alright; it will heal up soon. Also, no problem!" I said.

"Dawn, don't worry about the broken furniture, the insurance company gave me enough money to replace the furniture."

"That's great," said Dawn.

Johanna hugged me, very grateful for protecting Dawn. I saw Dawn blushing, I smiled.

After twenty minutes of patching up bruises, scratches, and small cuts, I was able to head home.

"I'm going to head back; I was glad to help," I said, I somehow felt bad about leaving. Thank God, Johanna gave me a reason to stay.

"Ash, since you protected Dawn, I want to offer you dinner, would you mind staying?" Johanna asked.

"I don't mind; I did love to!" I said, smiling.

Dawn and I sat on the couch, we both hugged each other. As dinner is cooking, we were waiting at the table. We decided to have a small chat.

"Ash, thank you very much for you have done," said Dawn. With redness on her cheeks.

"No problem, don't mention it!" I said, in a cheerful manner.

I don't know if I should hold her hand to make her more comfortable, I don't know if she has feelings for me.

"Dinner is ready!" Johanna shouted.

"Sweet!" I said.

"Ash enjoys food a lot," said Dawn, chuckling. I'm glad to see her smile, even after what happened.

"Hey Dawn, is Ash, your boyfriend?" Johanna asked, with a grin.

"MOM!" Dawn shouted. Her face flushed red. I laughed, somehow nervous if she was going to say something bad about me. What am I thinking? I'm sure she wouldn't talk like that.

We finish eating dinner; I enjoyed the food Johanna cooked. The food tasted like God's food. I have to say; she cooks much better than my mom.

"I enjoyed the food! Best food I have eaten in a while!" I exclaimed.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it Ash, after all, that's my way of saying thanks for protecting Dawn," Johanna smiled cheerfully.

"Hey, I'm not weak you know!" Dawn seemed bothered by her mom. I couldn't help but laugh with Johanna.

"You guys…" Dawn glared at us.

"Cheer up Dawn!" I said.

"Yeah, okay."

"Anyways, I have to go, goodbye! Thanks for offering delicious dinner, I'm glad to have helped!"

"Your welcome, you will always be remembered," said Johanna.

Dawn and I exchanged a hug; I was blushing pretty badly, she giggled.

I then headed off home. This time, I know nothing else is going to happen. Paul is a summoner of corruption, a statue that creates problems every second, good thing he is gone. I arrived home; I saw my mom a bit worried.

"Dear, where were you?" She asked.

"I was at Dawn's house."

"Tell me what happened there, did you both manage to kiss?" Delia giggled hard.

"MOM, THAT IS EMBARRASSING ME!" She surely loves to play around with me.

"Dawn's mom, Johanna; offered me dinner because I saved her from Paul, who was attempting to beat her up, everything is fine, he went under arrest, I protected Dawn, which was all that mattered."

"I'm sorry to hear that! But at the same time, I'm happy! I don't know who Paul might be, I'm just glad you saved Dawn, you are a very brave man, I'm so fortunate to have such a young man!"

"No problem." I headed upstairs to sleep. What a day, hopefully, tomorrow is when everything settles down. I fell fast asleep.

Saturday. 10:31 PM.

I woke up, out of all the many times I woke up bored, exhausted, or just destroyed in bed, this time, I woke up excited, with a lot of energy. I'm falling for Dawn, not only she is beautiful and kind, she gives me the strength to rise every day.

I headed downstairs to eat breakfast. After I finish, I headed off to Dawn's house. On my way to her house, I am thinking about how to greet her properly, guess I was that nervous. Alright, this is Dawn we are going to meet. I don't want to ruin the moment, I have to be perfect, everything precise, I have to be sincere. I can't be a garbage junker and talk to her in such bad language. Otherwise, she will not like me back. I'm so worried that I might make a mistake, I must keep my cool. I pray that Arceus will help me with this beautiful girl I'm going to encounter. If Arceus does not feel like assisting me, it's a shame for me; prayers won't give me a hand. I arrived at Dawn's house. I took a deep breath. Refreshing everything in my body, thinking with clarity about Dawn. Ignoring everything else, ignore the weather, ignore stress, full attention to Dawn I thought, this is it. I knock on her door, each time I softly beat the door, electricity flows through my entire body whenever I knocked on that door, my teeth were gritting with each other. My hands felt like sweat, good thing I applied a lot of perfume to myself, not too much at least.

I heard Dawn's voice. "I'm coming!" I almost forgot what to say when she was going to open the door; I felt so many shivers going down my spine. I'm too nervous; I can't retreat now! Suddenly, I see the door opened, I took a quick deep breath, eyes locked with Dawn, don't mess up, I thought to myself.

"Hey, Ash!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Hello, Dawn!" I said.

"Come in, Ash." Everything is working out, just don't be nervous I thought to myself again.

Dawn and I sat on the couch.

"Hello Dawn and Ash," said Johanna.

"Hello, Johanna," I said.

"Going to hang out with Dawn?" I blushed.

"Yeah." Great, now Dawn can see my huge blush on my face, same with Johanna. I might even get hammered down right in this house.

"That is very sweet," said Johanna. Winking at Dawn and me. I saw Dawn blushing this time. Suddenly, I forgot what I was going to say after that. But, Dawn said something.

"Hey Ash, how about we take a stroll through the forest?" Dawn suggested.

Thank Arceus, I don't even know who to thank, Dawn or Arceus, I was saved majorly that time, if it wasn't for her, I would have messed up big time, or was it Arceus changing the chain of events? Now I'm thinking very silly things. "Sure, great idea Dawn!" I liked the idea.

Dawn and I went outside. We took a walk through the forest, I observed Dawn's face, I saw some sweat on her face, guess I wasn't the only one. I felt something grip my hand, to my unbeknownst surprise, Dawn was holding my hand. I began to sweat heavily, but I remembered to myself, keep it fresh.

Now it was my turn, I don't know if this was going to change history, but it has to be done. I can't wait anymore, not this time, I won't retreat, this is a perfect time, after months of a developed crush on her, I cannot back away now.

"Dawn, I have something crucial to tell you," I said. Breaking the ice.

"What is it?" She seemed anxious.

"Dawn, after two months of attending this school, I developed feelings for you." Dawn gasped. I have to follow my heart; I need to be sincere!

"Dawn, I love- "I was interrupted, my eyes went wide open when Dawn placed her lips on mine.

"Ash, no need to say it. I love you too, I always wanted to tell you, but I couldn't because of Paul." This time, we kissed each other deeply, our lips met, I felt everything about her, everything I ever wanted from her is now fulfilled, I was no longer nervous. We broke for air. We then embraced each other.

"Ash, I'm glad I was able to find a person that is a perfect match for me."

"Me too." I placed a peck on her lips.

We finished taking a stroll through the forest, and we headed to our homes. Dawn and I shared a quick kiss before heading back.

I arrived home, blissful than before.

"Delia, me and Dawn kissed."

"Aww! My grown boy has a girlfriend!" She began to sob.

"Don't cry now, it was incredible!" I feel like crying too, but I would find that embarrassing.

"I'm glad; you are a grown man."

"Thanks, I will head to sleep now." I headed upstairs and slept, I am so fortunate, so content that I was able to express my feelings for Dawn.

Sunday. 11:47 PM.

I woke up from my bed; I sat there thinking about today. My life will remain happy, and I wonder what they will use to tease me with when I say Dawn is my girlfriend. We usually meet at the school when we go to different places. I got ready and headed off. Everything seemed alive, glowing brightly with harmony I thought. I was only two minutes away from school, then I saw a familiar face, who could that be?

"Hey, Ashie!" Dawn said, cheerfully.

Ashie? I sort of like that name. "Hello, Dawn." She hugged me.

"You are coming to the caves right?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to meet up with everyone at the school."

"I see, I'm coming too."

"That's great." Yes! Dawn is coming too; this is going to be more fun than I expected.

Dawn began to hold my hand; I glanced at her. She had a crimson face, how cute.

Dawn and I arrived at the school; I saw Gary, Leaf, Drew and May waiting outside. They were waving towards Dawn and me; I waved back. All of them were surprised that I was holding hands with Dawn. My face began to turn red. I didn't expect this.

"What is this Ash? Care to explain?" Drew asked, grinning. Everyone clearly had their full attention on us.

"Umm." I had nothing to say; I could only repeat that word over and over. Dawn answered for me.

"Well, guys… Ash and I are dating now," said Dawn. Her face is currently melting; same goes for me.

"Aww, I thought Ash would never get a girlfriend," said Leaf. Teasing me.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" I shouted. I heard a lot of giggling.

"You are officially a grown man," said Gary.

"Make sure not to lose her," said May. Teasing Dawn and winking at me.

"I won't! Now stop bugging us!" Dawn said, bothered.

"Fine, pay up if you want us to stop bugging you," said Leaf. Grinning.

"Pay what?" I asked.

"Pay Dawn a kiss and we will stop bugging you."

"What?" My face melted. Not with people here! Arceus can't help me now. Dawn stood there, frozen. I guess she is too shy. If the hope of God can't give me a hand then I suppose I will have to do this on my own, it's probably a debt. Something I owe to Arceus because I asked for too much help.

I leaned close to Dawn, our lips met and we tried another kissing type, French kissing. The kiss lasted much longer than I expected.

Everybody was watching in awe. I didn't feel nervous anymore; I knew that this day was going to be the best.

* * *

 **End of story. Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of school work to do. I'm glad if you enjoyed. Please rate and review! Thanks.**


End file.
